iRepeat
by Mistress of Craziness
Summary: After taking Carly on the worst date of both of their lives, Freddie is forced to go through the same day over and over until he can "get it right." But what exactly is he doing wrong? SEDDIE, with some Creddie.


**Disclaimer:** Listen! I'm from the distant future, and I come with grave and terrible news... I don't own iCarly. Oh, the horror!

-:-

_Prologue: __**Saturday**_

-:-

"Sam, will you _get down_?"

Freddie gripped the end of her green shirt, and yanked her towards him. The blond let out a surprised yelp, and they both let out a _oof_ when she roughly landed in his lap. Freddie's expression changed from irritated to scared when she growled, and he let out a groan when his back collided with the dirt ground. Sam abruptly got up and moved back to her original spot next to him, hunched down, and sent him a sideways glare.

"Do that again, Benson, and your back will be the least of your pains," she snarled, but began to smirk a couple seconds later. "I can't deny that I'm really starting to like this new confidence though."

Freddie pushed himself upright. "Yeah, well... after what I've been through--"

"Oh, come on, dork, are you still going on about that?" Sam interrupted, rolling her eyes. "That kind of stuff only happens to people in the movies--"

"It happened, I swear!" There was a pause before he added with a bit of annoyance, "And must you continue to call me 'dork'? Why not something more romantic... like 'sweetie'... or 'Freddie-bear'?"

"What the hell?" Sam replied, half-amused, half-disgusted. She pretended to throw up a couple times. "Freddie--_gag_--bear?!"

"Be quiet," he hissed. He peeked through the bushes and frantically scanned over the house they were currently watching. "Alright, I'll admit that was lame... but keep it down."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Chill out, the nub hasn't even left yet."

"Yeah, but he could leave any second, and--"

"Alright, alright, sorry," she apologized in a voice that clearly showed she wasn't. There was a pause before she continued with a chuckle, "Whenever I imagined us together, I never saw myself using gross pet names on you... but Freddie-bear, huh? I think I might keep that one. Yeah, like when we're in the cafeteria, I'll just start saying real loud, 'Oh, Freddie-bear, I won't tell anyone about your sexual attraction to honey--'"

"Okay, I get it," he grounded out through gritted teeth. Then he began to smirk at her. "You use to imagine us together, huh?" His smirk slipped from his features when she slammed her fist into his shoulder.

"You'll forget I ever said that if you want to continue to define yourself as 'male,' got it?" she said dangerously to his curled form. Freddie gave her the best nod he could muster, and Sam retracted her arm, satisfied. "Good."

"You're so loving," he wheezed sarcastically after the pain subsided a little.

Sam shrugged. "I try."

After a few minutes of silence, Sam sighed and plopped down onto the patch of grass beneath her. She closed her eyes and flung her head back, not caring that her curls brushed through the dirt. Freddie smiled at her; he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked at that moment.

"Why are you staring at me like a creep?" Sam asked suspiciously. Freddie blinked and jerked his head; he hadn't realized she had turned to him, and she was now sending him a weirded out look. He began to stammer, but regained his composure when her nose began to turn a faint pink from being under his intense gaze.

"Sam Puckett, blushing _again_?" he noted, a small grin tugging at his lips. "I never realized I had that big of an effect on you. Wish I had noticed sooner; would have actually had some good comeback ammo--_argh!_"

Sam used one hand to punch him in the shoulder again, another to rub furiously at her nose. "It's allergies, Benson, don't get too excited," she sneered.

"Yeah, okay," Freddie said meekly as he cradled his sore arm, and both decided to end it at that.

More silence engulfed them, and it was once again Sam who broke it with a brilliant, "I'm bored."

"Now is not the time to be bored, Puckett. We're spies, preparing for our attack."

"But we've been sitting out here for _hours_, Freddie," she whined.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Well I'm sick of this. Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie--"

"Not yet."

"What is your deal with this guy anyway? It's not like he's the first one who almost beat you down into a pancake, and," she moved her eyes up and down his body, "it certainly won't be the last."

"This--wait... what's that suppose to mean?" Sam raised her eyebrows at his confused expression, her mouth tightening. He shook his head. "Never mind.... Look, this is different."

"What?" she scoffed. "Are you still trying to feed me that chizz?"

"It's not 'chizz,' Sam, it really happened... and I don't care if you believe me or not anymore...!"

There was a long pause after this, Freddie's words sinking into his brain. Feeling regretful about being so rude to her--he couldn't blame her; he probably... no, _most certainly_ wouldn't believe it either--he opened his mouth to apologize, but Sam beat him to it, "You've never even told me what happened."

"About what?" he questioned, and Sam rolled her eyes, most likely at how dense she thought he was.

"You know... the whole 'Wednesday' thing."

"I've told you--"

"No you haven't," she sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I got the gist of it... sort of... but you never really explained your hatred for this guy... or why you're suddenly so," she waved her hand, gesturing to their surroundings, "willing to do something like this... and how you're... you know, how you are now... about me...." Her nose began to turn pink again--probably unbeknown to her, since she didn't try to hide it this time around--and Freddie resisted the urge to point it out; he would never voice it aloud, but she was rather cute when that happened.

"Alright, I know where this is going," he said, exasperated. He glanced through the leaves again, the house still showing nothing new, and focused back on Sam. "We'll probably be here for a while, so... do you want me to tell you what happened? The _whole_ thing?"

Sam nodded, actually somewhat failing at trying to conceal her interest and appear nonchalant.

"It's a long story."

"Well hopefully you're a better storyteller than you are at _not _being a nerd."

Freddie rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. "You're probably going to think I'm really insane."

"My opinion of you could not get any lower," she replied in a monotone.

Freddie sighed at her insult. He snatched up his backpack, fished through it, and pulled out a black notebook. He flipped it to the first page, his neat scrawl visible on the paper. "Okay--"

"You wrote it all down in a _diary_? Okay, I take it back, my opinion of you just lowered," Sam snickered.

Freddie narrowed his eyes. "First of all, it's _not_ a diary... it's a journal."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she snorted.

Freddie gave her a hard look for a few seconds. "_Second_... I didn't write it _all_ down. Just parts of it... to help me remember."

"Starting to think you're really insane here--"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" he snapped.

Sam held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, shutting up now. Continue, Freddork, the Amazing."

Freddie arched an eyebrow, grinning slyly. "'The Amazing,' huh?"

"Well, if I do end up believing you after this... then yeah, that's pretty amazing...." Sam immediately coughed at her semi-compliment, and Freddie just sat there with a blank face, unsure on what to say. Finally, after a few heartbeats, Sam barked, "Okay, so are we going to get this show on the road already? Mama's waiting."

It was Freddie's turn to cough. "Uh, right, right, sorry. Okay." He cleared his throat, and scanned over the first thing he had wrote. He smiled knowingly. Oh yeah, he remembered this, of course. How could he forget where the whole mess started?

"Alright... it all started on Wednesday... well, technically, about twenty-six Wednesdays ago...."

-:-

**A/N: **Ah, I know, okay? I should be updating iWAAT... but I had writer's block for it! This story has also been bugging me **way** before I came up with iWAAT, and I just couldn't resist it any longer! lol, so please forgive me, to those who are reading iWAAT; chapter eight is on the way, don't fret. Now... as for _this_ story... did you like it? Hate it? I mean, it's just the prologue, but come on, you must have an opinion! This is going to be my first attempt at first-person--and _no_, despite the end, this isn't going to be a "journal entry"-type story--which will be a huge challenge, since I'm also going to be writing from Freddie's point of view aka _the hardest character for me to write_, lol. Let's see what happens, eh? Hope you're excited...! But don't get _too_ excited, because I'm not sure when I'll be updating, heh. I still have a prime focus, so think of this as... a teaser, lol. :)


End file.
